


Guarded

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Why are both restrooms always closed.





	Guarded

“ Oh my gawd!” Missy cried and just barely ignored the urge to jump up and down in outrage.

Bot of the women’s restrooms in the store were closed for cleaning. She just had to pee, was that too much to ask?

“ Lily, guard the door.” Missy demanded as she looked into the men’s restroom. She slipped inside, ignoring her friend’s squawk of surprise.

It only took a minute or two to pee, wash her hands, and then step out to find Lily fending off a man from entering. He stopped when he noticed the teenage girl exiting the men’s room.

“ You could have just said” He grumbled and bumped past the girls.


End file.
